


Anniversary

by Tuhagul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sad, no beta we die alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuhagul/pseuds/Tuhagul
Summary: One anniversary of one woman.
Kudos: 2





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker so sorry for mistakes.

Julia sighed and went out of the bus. She was right in front of the airport, four hours before her flight to Paris. It was an anniversary of her grandparents marriage and she always visits them on that date, no matter what. She took with her only backpack with a present for her grandparent and a small amount of money as it was a one-day trip. Julia never stayed with her relatives longer than necessarily because as much as she loved them as much she hated spending a lot of time with them. It always brings her bad memories from her childhood.

Julia made her way to the lobby. She was in no rush, knowing that she’ll pass every control swiftly and effortlessly. At the registration desk she got her ticket printed and сhose a place near the window on the plane. She loves looking at clouds while flying, every time it doubtless brings her peace and calmness. After registration Julia went to the passport control and customs. Without any problems she passed these zones and went to duty free. She noticed that she still had around two hours before boarding, so she decided to look for some little souvenirs for her grandparents. It was kind of a tradition by now: Julia brought something cute and meaningless along with the main gift to all relatives she visits. She headed towards tiny giftshop, where she usually buys presents. The shopkeeper acknowledged her presence with small nod. They knew Julia very well, with all her trips almost all around the world. That day, they offered her a new type of candles, which were in production not for a long time by then. Julia agreed easily, as she trusted shopkeeper’s opinion and the candle wasn’t that expensive or anything. She thanked them and exited the shop. Thinking about nothing and with nothing to do for nearly an hour, she made herself comfortable on a chair in the waiting area.

When her flight was finally announced, Julia stood up and went to her gate. After being in a reasonably short queue, she made it to her seat on board. Looking out of the illuminator, Julia braced herself for a one-hour trip. The plane was soon fully loaded and began rolling on the flight line. Flight assistants began their last-minute check of the plane and afterwards went to their seats as well. Julia considered herself lucky because there was no-one near her and everything looked normal enough. The plane took off and gained altitude in no time. From the illuminator she could see loads of clouds different shapes. The sun was pretty high already, and it shone on clouds, giving them unique color. Thinking about her grandparents, Julia smiled a little. She decided to let herself remember only nice things connected with them today, as she wanted to be in a good mood as long as possible. She took her book out of her backpack and dived into words and memories. When the pilot announced their arrival to Paris, Julia swiftly left her comfortable bubble. She exited the plane and hurried through the crowd towards airport bus station. She didn’t have to wait long, bus right to the center of Paris’s just arrived. She payed for her ticket and went to the window, sticking to the pole. The bus soon departed. Looking at the marvelous sceneries of Paris made Julia remember her childhood, which she spent here. That day the only conclusion she managed to reach was ‘Thank God I’m an adult now’. Far too quickly for her the bus was already at the district, where she needed to exit. She sighed heavily and slowly went towards little graveyard, which she always visited while in Paris. 

She almost automatically found two cheap headstones. After she placed near them one single candle and a pot with buttercups, Julia murmured ‘Bon anniversaire, mes chers granparants’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes and thanks for reading.


End file.
